V0.9.25.34
& |Related = Release Notes v0.9.25.34 |Prev = V0.9.25.24 |Next = V1.0.0.32 }}Although the store was planned to launch with this patch, it faced numerous bugs and was removed a few hours after the patch was released. Known Issue - Riot Points obtained from redeeming a League of Legends game card do not show up immediately in the PvP.net client (top right); however, re-opening the client or purchasing an item in the store will properly refresh the Riot Point balance. The Summoner Progression system was reworked. See here for more information. PvP.net v0.28.08 * New Store ** Can purchase new Champions, Runes, champion skins, and XP/IP boosts. ** With the new store, you will have your summoner level, runes, and masteries reset. ** With the new store, you will also have your win/loss/leave and recent matches reset. ** Your ELO rating will not be reset. ** Certain champions will be free to play while others will be locked. You will be able to purchase champions, runes and XP/IP boosts with Riot Points (RP) and Influence Points (IP). * New first time experience. ** New screen for summoner creation on first log in. ** New users will now be prompted to play the Tutorial when they first log in. * New champion select screen: ** New layout with champion info displayed on mouse over. ** Displays which champions are locked/unlocked. ** New champion skin selection. * New end of game screen. ** New bars denoting XP and IP gained for the match. ** New stat and score tracking – tab through scoreboard, grid, and graph to view game stats. ** New after game chat rooms – talk with those on your team or everyone in the match. * New IP reward system: ** Gain 79 IP for a win and 47 IP for a Loss. ** Gain bonus IP on winning when it is under 20 minutes. Bonus decays after 20 minute mark. ** Gain bonus IP on losing when its over 45 minutes. Bonus initiates and then climbs to max value after the 20 minute mark. ** Gain bonus IP for number of games played without leaving. * Miscellaneous: ** New tooltips when you mouse over rune slots in your spell book. ** Max summoner name length is now 16 characters. ** New music during champion select. * Bug fixes: ** Fixed a bug where a screen saying closed beta 2 flashed on log in. ** Fixed a bug where you could place talent points higher up in the tree than should be allowed . League of Legends v0.9.25.34 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Shaco deals 25% bonus damage when striking a unit from behind. * (Q) ** Shaco enters stealth and instantly teleports to target location. His next attack has a 100% chance to critical strike. * (W) ** Shaco drops a Jack-in-the-Box at target location, which will wait, stealthed, to fear nearby units and attack them when someone comes nearby. * (E) ** Passive: Shaco’s attacks poison targets on hit, reducing their chance to hit and slowing them. ** Active: Shaco throws his daggers to deal damage and poison the target. * (Ultimate) ** Shaco creates an illusion of himself that can attack nearby enemies. It explodes upon death dealing AoE damage. ; * (Innate) ** Heimerdinger gives nearby allied turrets and champions health regen per 5. * (Q) ** Heimerdinger lays down a machine gun turret. This turret gains experience from attacking units, and can be upgraded. * (W) ** Heimerdinger fires a number of champion seeking missiles that randomly target champions within range. * (E) ** Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a location, dealing damage to enemy units and structures, as well as stunning anyone directly hit and blinding nearby units. * (Ultimate) ** Passive: cooldown reduction. ** Active: Target an Evolution Turret to heal it, double its attack speed for 10 seconds, add 200 health, 10 damage, 10 armor, and upgrade it to: *** Level 2: Ur'Anium Rounds - Basic attacks reduce armor & magic resist by 1. *** Level 3: Explosive Cartridges - Basic attacks deal AoE damage. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 50 at all ranks from . ** Base damage changed to from 155 at all ranks. ; * ** Cast range increased to 600 from 400. ; * ** If Tibbers kills a sigil monster, Annie will now receive the sigil. * ** Spell projectile changed back to previous look. ; * General ** New Ashe image on the Load screen. ; * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. ; * General ** Updated secondary / critical strike animations. * ** Now restores mana when Cho'Gath kills a unit in addition to the normal health gain on kill. ; * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Total damage changed to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 80% from 65%. * General ** Changed the look of her model. * ** Base damage decreased to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to 65% from 15%. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * General ** New sounds for all of her spells. * ** Fixed tooltip. ; * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. * ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Chance to double strike modified from 12% to 10%. * General ** Updated recommended items. ** His innate icon will now persist through death. * ** Damage gain on kill modified to 2 at all levels from . ** Damage will now interact properly with ; it was stealing 20% regardless of level. * ** Base slow increased to 35% from 32%. ** Slow per second reduced to % from %. * ** Its damage will now break recall. * ** Nasus now gains health when the ability is activated. ** Bonus percent damage ability power ratio decreased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . ** Slow increased to 49% from 45%. * ** Time needed to manually detonate increased to 4 from 2 seconds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Updated tooltip. * General ** Polished and added new attack animations. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ** Buff duration reduced to 9 seconds from 12. ** Armor increased to 35 from 30. ** Healing per second increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Now a true heal and should now be affected by healing reduction effects. ; * ** Slow increased to % from %. ; * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. * ** Blue cards now properly lock and cause a redraw when used. ** Mana cost reduced to from an unintended . ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug causing the mana cost of Pick a Card to be doubled. ** Fixed an issue allowing for infinite . ** Fixed an issue that would cause particles to play, but not have an effect. Items * , , ** Slows from items will no longer stack. The largest slow will take effect for the duration then next largest slow will take effect if it's still active. * ** Splash damage is now physical instead of magic. ** Recipe cost reduced to 450 from 500 gold. * * Recipe cost reduced to 750 from 950 gold. * ** Duration increased from 180 to 210. ** Cooldown on placing consecutive Wards removed. * ** Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 12 from 10. * * Recipe cost reduced to 600 from 750 gold. * ** Critical strike chance modified to 20% from 12-21%. ** Attack speed modified to 20-35% from 35%. Summoner * Runes ** Effectiveness of ability power Marks and ability power by level Marks increased. ** Effectiveness of mana per level Marks increased. ** Effectiveness of mana per level Seals and Glyphs decreased slightly. ** Mana regeneration per 5 and mana regeneration per 5 per level are now primary stats for Seals instead of Glyphs, stats have been adjusted accordingly. ** Magic penetration is now a primary stat for Marks instead of Glyphs, stats have been adjusted accordingly. ** Magic resistance and magic resistance per level are now primary stats for Glyphs instead of Seals, stats have been adjusted accordingly. ** Effectiveness of armor penetration reduced by 15%. ** Effectiveness of critical damage reduced by 10%. Summoner Spells & Masteries * ** Now be removed by abilities that remove slow. * ** Fixed a bug where if your champion dies while teleporting, the target it is teleporting to remains bound. * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. * ** Bonus mana per level increased to 25 from 15 (increasing total potential mana from 115-370 to 125-550). * ** Duration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Fixed a bug where the splash damage was being applied to the primary target. * ** Health per level increased to 160 from 150. * ** Cooldown reduced to 510 from 540. * ** Cooldown reduction on increased to 30 from 20. ** Bonus health duration increased to 120 from 90. * ** Vision Duration Bonus on increased to 4 from 3. Monsters * Monsters now regenerate 10% of their Max HP a second after retreating from combat instead of resetting to full. * Removed the ability for monsters sigils to be acquired by dead people. * ** Scaling increased to 25% from 16.5%. * New Particles for the different Sigil Buffs. * ** Starting HP Regen per second lowered to 15 from 25. ** Baron Nashor gains health regen a second every minute. ** New particle for . ** Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. ** Fixed a bug where Nashor's particles appeared through Fog of War. New Features * New customizable key bindings. * New end of game ceremony. * New music for summer and winter map. * New environment particles for the winter map (It now snows!!). General * Tutorial: ** Fixed an issue that allowed players to skip killing the champion and get stuck. ** Fixed an issue where minions would attack an invisible character. ** Added end of game ceremony. ** Fixed cases where players could break the camera panning by locking the camera mid pan. ** General polishing tweaks. * Updated secondary / critical strike animations for: , , , , , , and . * Items with aura effects should no longer have their auras persist through death. * Added a cooldown reduction tab in the magic category in the item shop. * Fixed an issue that prevented people from walking around the first center turret of both teams. * Fixed a bug where if you had two bottom tier items and bought a top tier item it would consume both of the bottom tier items. zh:V0.9.25.34 Category:Patch notes